


Dance with me

by wellpuffmycream



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: "I was walking past your house, you had your door open and I saw you dancing in your kitchen and now whenever I hear that song I think about you"





	1. Not a word from your lips

“Lincoln, hurry up!” Lexa yelled over a box labelled kitchen shit.   
“Well I’m sorry we’re not all buff and strong like you Lex,” Lincoln replied stumbling. Lexa, him and Anya just bought their first house together. It’s small but will do for the time being. Sweat glistened off their backs as they carried box after box into the house and started unpacking.

“You know we could start unpacking tomorrow?” Anya said.

“Oh yes and sleep on the cold floors, what a great bloody idea sis!” Lexa remarked sarcastically which earned an eye roll from Anya.

“Ahn, you really think little Lex would let us sleep until these boxes are all out and sorted?” Lincoln called out from one of the bedrooms. Lexa huffed and walked out of the house making sure they haven’t left anything in the moving van. As she came out from her garden a beat caught her ear.

WE DON’T HAVE TO TAKE OUR CLOTHES OFF TO HAVE A GOOD TIME OH NO! 

Lexa frowned at the loud music and sauntered over to where the noise seemed to be coming from. She got to the edge of a front garden to be met with an open door from the house next to hers. The kitchen was easily seen through and Lexa noticed and short, blonde girl going at the song. Hair whipping hips shaking and loud singing whilst making what Lexa assumed to be breakfast.

WE CAN DANCE A PARTY ALL NIGHT, accompanied with a hip thrust, AND DRINK SOME CHERRY WINE, OH OH.

Lexa smiled and shook her head chuckling not wanting to invade the girl’s privacy anymore, even if she was in a long shirt and underwear with an open door. On her way back from the van she saw the door shut this time and kept walking back to hers.

6 hours later and at 2:00pm, the boxes were unpacked and the house was looking as good as it could be for day one. The three slumped onto the sofa with a beer (Lexa a coke). “Should one of us go say hey to one of the neighbours and one to the other?” Lincoln questioned. 

“I’ll say hey to the ones on the left,” Lexa said jumping up quickly. Anya raised an eyebrow to at Lexa and slightly creased her eyebrows but let it go after a second. “Lincoln can go to the other side and dear old Anya can stay here to rest.”

“I’m 21, that’s two years older than you, you plonker!” Lexa walked out the house and to the doorstep of the next house. With an intake of breath she knocked four times on the door, no more and no less. The door swung open and to meet Lexa was a tall man with a beautiful smile. Lexa smiled and willed to get words out.

“H-hi, sir, my name is uh, Lexa and my sister, best friend and I have recently moved in next door. We thought it appropriate to come and introduce ourselves to our neighbours,” she coughed out.

“Lexa! Hi, I’m Jake Griffin.” He paused. “ABBY COME MEET THE NEIGHBOUR!” He yelled and a gorgeous, middle aged woman with a kind smile walked to the door. “This is my wonderful wife Abby.”

“It’s lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Griffin.” Lexa held out her hand to shake there and they did.

“Lexa please, come in for a tea. You can meet our daughter too,” Abby said, almost not giving Lexa a choice by lightly pulling her from her wrist. She blushed thinking about the Jermaine Stewart dancer. Lexa was nervous and wasn’t a fan of people but these seemed lovely so really she didn’t mind too much. “We have, your good old English breakfast tea, sleepy time tea, green tea . . ?”

“I’ll take a green tea please.” Abby put the kettle on and Jake walked into the living room offering Lexa a seat separate from the sofa where he sat and Abby later joined with their teas.  
“So Lexa, you seem quite young and have your own house already. That’s awfully impressive!” Jake says, not noticing that maybe it could be rather personal.

“Yes, ah well my best friend is a personal trainer and Anya, uh my sister, is part of her mother’s firm so she makes the most money. I’m an on call fire-fighter so we can afford it.”

“That’s young to be a fire-fighter,” Jake thought aloud. The uncomfortable silence Lexa offered showed a back story that she wasn't willing to get into. 

“Well our daughter upstairs is an inspiring photographer as she says.” Abby rolls her eyes. “She should take some advice from you and your other friends and get a proper job.” 

“Does she get paid for her artwork ma’am?”

“Yes she does. But it isn’t a real job, it’s just not stable,” Abby replied.

“Well Mrs Griffin, if your daughter enjoys it, maybe it’ll take her somewhere. It’ll be nice to let her see where she may go with it.” Abby looked like she was about to respond but got interrupted.

“Thanks Stranger, mum, stop telling strangers about your dislike of my job.” Lexa turned to see the new voice that had appeared by the stairs and the tips of her ears went red. The short, blonde once again stood in front of her, a smile that was by far brighter than a thousand suns. “Hi, I’m Clarke,” she smiled and presented her hand to Lexa over the sofa. Lexa swallowed four times before replying.

“Lexa,” she curtly nodded.

“I’m sorry for my parents, I don’t know what they did but it was probably something.” Lexa chuckled.

“No, no, they’ve been very welcoming.”

“She’s fire-fighter, Clarke,” Abby said pointedly towards Clarke.

“She is the cat’s mother dear,” Jake said getting up to take the now empty cups into the kitchen. Clarke just glared at her mother and Lexa got up brushing her legs as if there were something on her jeans.

“I should get back to the others but thank you for being so hospitable.” Abby smiled and followed Jake to the kitchen, both yelling out a bye. She smiled at Clarke and Clarke smiled back, holding eye contact for a few seconds. As she headed for the door, Clarke stopped her.

“Hey Lexa! It’s mum and dad’s date night thing tomorrow, so I got two of my best friends round for movies so if you and your others want to come round, I think we’d love it. It’ll be great to get to know you more”

“Uh yeah, yeah, that sounds good, yeah. I mean I’ll certainly be there, I don’t know about the others but I’ll get them round. Anya’s scary but you’ll love her and Lincoln is great like a giant bear. But not giant like grizzly but giant like cuddly and—“

“Lex, you’re rambling,” Clarke interrupted, smiling. Lexa blushed and ducked her head. “It’s okay, it was cute. So I’ll see you tomorrow, say 6?” Lexa just nodded enthusiastically and jogged back to hers smiling slightly.


	2. You just took for granted that I want to skinny dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV

“When are our new neighbours moving in again?” Raven asked from down the phone. Clarke sighed.

“You mean my new neighbours Ray.”

“Yeah but they may as well be mine and O’s too.

“Sure. But yeah I think dad mentioned they’re moving in today or tomorrow. I heard a vehicle of sorts pull up outside a while ago but its 8:00am on a Saturday. It’s law not to gt out of bed for another half our at least,” Clarke grumbled through sleep.

“Wow, you really hate mornings,” Raven laughed which resulted in a grunt from Clarke. “Octavia and I will be round tomorrow at like 5:30. So you can have a lie in my queen, okay?”

“I hate you,” Clarke mumbled and hung up, dropping her phone on the floor, and wincing when it hit the hardwood. 

Clarke woke again at about 8:20 in a puddle of her own drool. She sleeps next to naked because she can, so she gets up and grabs a Carolina Panthers jersey that Octavia got her which is far too big for her and she stomps downstairs. “Morning Princess Sunshine,” Jake smiles as he squeezes pass her on the stairs with a coffee for him and Abby whilst holding some post he must’ve gone out to get. “We don’t have much for breakfast so some toast and bacon will have to do you today.” Clarke stops on the bottom stair.

“No sausages?” she says with disappointment laced in her tone. Jake tried to hide his smile with a shake of his head and quiet footsteps across the landing.  
Clarke headed into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster, bacon on the frying pan and the radio on turning it up as loud as she could so Abby and Jake could hear it too. Clarke’s hips start shaking involuntary as the music starts. What some people may mistake for someone getting electrocuted is actually Clarke’s dancing, and boy does she go for it after hearing the first words of the song.

NOT A WORD FROM YOUR LIPS

She hears her mum and dad singing along from upstairs. As the chorus starts she put down the spatula and loses herself in Jermaine Stewart. “Clarke, what the fuck! Shut your damn, I can see you in your underwear from the door dancing about like no one’s business,” Octavia exclaimed walking in causing Clarke to jump.

“Jesus, O, don’t give me a bloody heart attack. Dad probably just left the door open getting the mail,” Clarke breathed heavily.

“Don’t Jesus me when you should be thankful it was me and not some weird ass mass murderer.”

“Why are you here aren’t you meant to be going to work at the shop?” Clarke asked

“Well yes and I’m lowkey late, Marcus won’t mind, but I wanted to inform you of the hunk of a man next door of whom I have dibs and the hunk of a gal who I have in fact dibs for you because I can do that,” Octavia said smiling. Clarke rolled her eyes for what seems like the twelfth time this morning alone.

“Get out and go to work.”

“Jeez, Raven was right; you’re not a morning gal.”

“O, you’re late.” Octavia glared at Clarke and walked out the house.

“See you tomorrow Clarke.”

“Yeah bye!”

A few hours later Clarke was sat upstairs editing a few photos she took earlier on in the week in the park down from their house. “ABBY COME MEET THE NEIGHBOUR.” Clarke flinched at the loudness of her father’s shout. Usually she’s run down and introduce herself first hand but alas, her photos were due for her boss. She lasted maybe another 10 minutes before hearing her mother mention her photography. Thin walls means Clarke has heard all of Abby’s disapproval on her work, a part of her almost does every time she heard it and yet another part understands, in some sense it isn’t a stable job but she loves it. Clarke decided she didn’t want her mum banging on to a stranger about her work so she heads downstairs, a jump in her step. It wasn’t until she got downstairs when she heard the neighbour’s voice. “ . . . It’ll be nice to let her see where she goes with it.” Clarke smiled at the encouragement from someone she’s never met.

“Thanks stranger, mum, stop telling strangers about your dislike of my job,” Clarke said before Abby could reply. The girl turned around and stared at Clarke but she kept smiling because not once before has she seen someone’s eyes sparkle with such mystery, so much so her hand were almost itching to take raw photo of her eyes. “Hi, I’m Clarke.” She stretched her hand over the sofa and the girl stared at her for a moment or two and Clarke wondered whether or not she was about to make a fool out of herself. Finally she spoke.

“Lexa.” Lexa responded to the handshake with a firm grip but she seemed nervous.

“I’m sorry for my parents, I don’t know what they did but it was probably something.” Lexa chuckled and Clarke swore she was going to cry. The small grin that granted her face was warming.

“No, no, they’ve been very welcoming.”

“She’s fire-fighter, Clarke.” Clarke bit her tongue yet still smiling, not willing to get into another argument about this especially not in front of their new neighbour who seemed uncomfortable enough already. 

“She is the cat’s mother dear,” Jake said getting up. Clarke glared at her mother not noticing Lexa standing up getting ready to head back no longer wanting to intrude.

“I should get back to the others but thank you for being so hospitable.” Her parents yelled out bye and Lexa smiled at Clarke and Clarke smiled back. As Lexa headed to the door Clarke got an idea, wanting to get to know the girl better and maybe getting an opportunity to take a few pictures in the future, she called out.

“Hey Lexa! It’s mum and dad’s date night thing tomorrow, so I got two of my best friends round for movies so if you and your others want to come round, I think we’d love it. It’ be great to get to know you more.” She rubbed her hands together, nervous she’d say no.

“Uh yeah, yeah, that sounds good, yeah. I mean I’ll certainly be there, I don’t know about the others but I’ll get them round. Anya’s scary but you’ll love her and Lincoln is great like a giant bear. But not giant like grizzly but giant like cuddly and—“

“Lex, you’re rambling,” Clarke interrupted, smiling. She wanted to wrap the poor girl up in a warm blanket. Lexa’s cheeks seemed to turn red and she ducked her head into herself. “It’s okay, it was cute. So I’ll see you tomorrow, say 6?” Lexa just nodded enthusiastically and then left the house. Clarke stopped smiling when she realised she just called a stranger cute. “Ah fuck,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no schedule and I'm a mess, I apologise in advance. But hope you enjoy  
> find me on tumblr at wellpuffmycream and say hi


	3. A quick hit, that's your game

Lexa walked back into her house where Lincoln and Anya were sat watching TV with their feet on the coffee table. “Why are your feet on there,” Lexa asked glaring at them. Lincoln chuckled and pushed both his and Anya’s feet off.

“You’ve been a while,” he stated.

“Uh yeah, they invited me in to have a chat.” Anya sat up and muted the TV before turning to Lexa with confusion painted on her face.

“And you, Mrs talk-to-me-and-I’ll-kick-off-a-tower-you-plonker, went in and spoke to them?”

“. . . yeah.” Anya kept her eyes on Lexa as Lincoln spoke.

“What are they like then, the other side are a bit iffy and have like 7 dogs but they’ll be cool.”

“Well it’s a man and a woman who look about thirty but they have a daughter around 20 I think so they’re probably like late 40s maybe? They’re super nice and get comfortable with people really easy. That was slightly unnerving actually. Jake and Abby Griffin.”

“And their daughter?” Anya questioned. Lexa avoided eye contact and kept looking at Lincoln who was oblivious to Lexa’s facial expressions as she they only varied a little.

“Huh?”

“The daughter around 20 you just mentioned.”

“Oh right yeah okay so her name is Clarke and speaking of, she asked if we wanted to hang out with her and her friends tomorrow for a get to know each other,” Lexa answered nervously. 

“Yes! Let’s do that,” Lincoln said excitably. Anya just shrugged her shoulders and turned the TV up which to Lexa was the closes she was getting to a yes. Lexa just casually nodded and slowly walked into her room, trying to be as nonchalant as she could. She smiled as soon as her door shut and picked up her phone, choosing a specific song to sit on her bed and bop to.

WE DONT HAVE TO TAKE OUR CLOTHES OFF

Lexa wiggled to the beat, excited for tomorrow.

“Why did Lexa look like she just had a stroke when she was walking to her room?” Lincoln said turning to Anya.

“I thought it looked like she just pissed herself and had to waddle to the bathroom.” They both burst out laughing and put their feet back onto the coffee table.

 

Clarke was napping on her sofa with a fuzzy blanket around her. Her book was sliding out of her hands as she fell deeper into her sleep; a relaxing lull taking over her and a small smile on her face. “WAKE THE FUCK UP MAN” Clarke’s eyes shot open and she jumped up ready to deck the intruder, however what she was welcomed to was Octavia and Raven laughing, crying some would argue, at her. 

“What the hell do you think you guys are doing for god’s sake!?”

“Ah, as we see O, it’s not that she isn’t a morning person but she isn’t a wake up person,” Raven laughed.

“Yes hilarious, tell me again why we trusted you guys with a key.” Clarke went to snuggle up again but Octavia pulled the blanket away. “Why? Why O, what is the meaning of this,” she said with over dramatic arm movements.

“We just wanted to know who’s choosing the movie, who’s bringing the drinks and who’s bringing food?” Raven stated

“You chose the movie last time, I got the food and O got the drinks, so I’ll choose the movie, O drinks and you food.”

“I’m not bringing alcohol by the way,” Octavia said.

“Good,” Raven and Clarke said in unison, remembrances of the last time they drank came flooding back in cheesy movie style. Raven continued,” Right, I’ll get pizza, will two larges be enough for us three, especially with trash can over here.” Clarke glared at her.

“Oh wait.” Octavia and Raven stared at Clarke. “I forget to say I invited the neighbours round.”

“YAASSS,” Octavia yelled. Raven looked at Octavia for a second.

“ . . . Anyway, that’s awesome, Clarke, it’ll be great to get to know them. I’ll get five larges because of what Octavia tells me, the two ‘hunks’ will probably eat a lot”

“You know there are three people living there?”

“Oh Raven maybe you can bang one too.”

“Octavia! Don’t be so crude,” Clarke exclaimed. The three chatted for a while until they thought it best to leave and they headed home.

Clarke slept in till two the next day. She’d done all her work after Octavia and Raven left yesterday so she could afford to. It wasn’t until Abby came upstairs and ripped her covers off of her exclaiming if she stayed any longer she will become part of her bed. Clarke wouldn’t have minded if she did. Raven and O came at 5:30.

“Momma G, Papa Griff, you heading out?” Raven said walking in with Octavia behind her.

“Yes Raven, we’ll be out of your hair when Jake has sorted his,” Abby joked. After goodbyes and hugs Jake and Abby were pushed out the door by Clarke exclaiming they’ll be late if they don’t leave.

“So, when the neighbours coming,” Raven asked as the doorbell went.

“Now I guess.” Clarke got up to the door and opened it, Anya raised an eyebrow to Clarke as Lincoln smiled brightly and Lexa shyly waved. “Well welcome to my humble abode, do come in. I’m uh Clarke, that’s Raven on the sofa and that’s Octavia on the Raven.” Lexa giggled and Anya cocked the other eyebrow at her, curious.

“Hello!” Lincoln bellowed, “It’s lovely to meet you all.” He walked over to the sofa and plonked onto it. Anya followed and sat the other side to Raven, the four essentially taking up the room on the sofa.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa whispered to an amused Clarke. “They like to make themselves at home.” Clarke laughed and placed a hand on Lexa’s arm,

“It’s okay, it seems like we’ll have a good time.”

“Without taking our clothes off?” Lexa said and then immediately regretting it. Clarke smirked at her and squinted slightly.

“What did you say?” Clarke asked, he tone laced with amusement again.

“Uh . . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this ain't fabulous but I find it fun to write :) although it'll be nice if you could tell me why it's shit so i can make it better yknow  
> find me on tumblr at wellpuffmycream


	4. The night is young, so are we

“Uh . . .” Lexa searched her brain for anything that she could say instead of, ah yes I watched you dance in your underwear and tried to make a joke of it. _Say you’re a nudist in your free time which is why you have fun without clothes. Wait, what the frilly hell don’t do that._ “I’m just a fan of Jermaine Stewart.” _Freaking nailed it._

“Hm, I just like the one song. I was dancing to it the day you came to meet us actually.”

“Were you?” Lexa said feigning shock; her voice octaves above her normal pitch. 

“Lexa dogs can hear you,” Anya said from the sofa. Lexa sent a cold glare towards Anya. Octavia shimmied off Raven and shrunk into a small gap left on the sofa.

“Clarke the neighbour is scaring me,” she said muffled by Raven’s arm. Lexa broke her glare and shot an apologetic look to Octavia.

“Good, you could use someone to shape you into an adult,” Clarke replied placing a hand at the small of Lexa’s back, gently pushing her toward the spare chair next to the sofa.

“Says you Mrs I-still-sleep-with-a-night-light.”

“Hey! Being scared of the dark is a completely rational fear!” Clarke said defensively.

“Lexa would know,” Lincoln said joining in the conversation.

“Don’t,” Lexa replied sternly. Lincoln quickly shut up but Anya smirked and found her time to shine.

“I mean little Lexa here slept with a night light till a few months ago.” Raven, Octavia and Lincoln all shamelessly laughed whilst Clarke hid her amusement behind her hand to save Lexa from more embarrassment.

“If it helps Lexa,” Octavia started between laughs.” Clarke still has to call one of us if she needs to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night.”

“As if a phone is going to stop the monsters from under her bed getting to her,” Raven added.

“Right let’s all shut up and I’m going to get the bits and bobs,” Clarke said walking to the kitchen. She came back out with pizzas and a couple of bottles of coke, sprite and one bottle of water.

“There’s a lot here,” Octavia laugh. “Even for our trash can.” Clarke rolled her eyes again.

“Don’t worry,” Lincoln said “Lexa and I are also trash cans, we’ll get through it.” Octavia smirked at Raven with a silent told you the hunk ate a lot. 

“Lexa, would you do the honours of choosing the movie?” Raven and Octavia whipped around to Clarke furrowing their eyebrows. Lexa looked between the two as Clarke came to sit on the floor in front of the chair she was in. 

“What?” Lexa questioned

“The movie master is the best role to get and she won’t get it fairly for another three months . . .” Octavia began.

“And she gave it to you,” Raven finished. Clarke began to blush and pulled her knees up to her chest, Anya was the only one looking at her and she felt cold under her stare.

“I’m just being nice to the neighbours,” she muttered under her breath. Lexa fiddle with her hands that were resting on her lap.

“What about uh Legally Blonde?” Lexa asked nervously. “Do you have it?

“Do I goddamn ever!” Clarke exclaimed.

“Lexa is clearly our new best friend,” Raven added.

“Like no kidding it’s our favourite film, are you two okay with that?” Octavia asked Lincoln and Anya. Anya nodded slowly and Lincoln smiled brightly explaining it’s one of his favourite films because Lexa would always make him and Anya sit down to watch it together if any of them weren’t feeling too good. Clarke smiled at the thought of Lexa being so caring.

Clarke stood up and got the DVD, popping it into the little slot and sat back on the floor in front of Lexa. Octavia slumped more into the sofa and leaned towards Lincoln a bit whilst he did the same. After a few minutes into the beginning of the movie Clarke felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up. “Do you want to swap places? It can’t be comfortable down there,” Lexa whispered

“You’re the guest, you should be more comfortable than me,” she whispered back.

“Yes, I know but-,”

“Nope. Shh and watch our film but let me lean.” Lexa frowned in confusion until Clarke began to wiggle back. She opened her legs to the side so Clarke could fit in between them and lean against the armchair. Lexa wasn’t sure how she felt about touching someone she just met for so long but she liked Clarke and the girls so, out of the loneliness in her heart, she relaxed but decided if it were anyone, this wouldn’t be happening. Half way through the film that for some reason she felt hard to concentrate on, she brought her hand up to her hair and flicked it to the side. As she brought her hand back down she brushed Clarke’s hair. Clarke slightly titled her head back. Lexa was hesitant on what to do, she needed to move her hands as she felt restless but didn’t want to overstep boundaries. She thought for a moment and realised Clarke was literally in between her legs so she brought her hands back to Clarke’s hair and lightly ran her hands through it. Clarke let out a small “mmm” which Lexa took as an encouragement to continue.

Near the end of the film Octavia was leaning her head on Lincoln’s shoulder and Anya’s leg was thrown over Raven’s. Lexa was still playing with Clarke’s hair but she wasn’t really aware as it was her favourite part of the film. She was sat forward smiling at the TV and muttering the words beneath her breath. “Isn’t it the first cardinal rule of perm maintenance that you’re forbidden to wet your hair for at least 24 hours after getting a perm at the risk of deactivating the ammonium thioglycolate.”

“Jesus Lex, how many times have you watched this film,” Clarke spoke for the first time in an hour or so. It startled Lexa as she was not aware she was talking along.

“Too many,” she smirked. “I’m sorry though, I was not aware that I was annoying you.” Clarke laughed.

“It was pretty impressive and not at all annoying.” Clarke turned to Lexa and smiled at her, they kept eye contact for a bit until returning the last minutes of the film.

“Now I’m not one to over exaggerate,” Lincoln began.” But that was bloody fantastic and still as good as the first time I watched it. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“If Lexa had actually watched it all I’m sure she’d agree,” Anya spoke quietly. Everyone just laughed not really understanding what Anya meant but Lexa sunk into herself realising the first half of the film was torn between her looking around the room and at Clarke.

“Also Clarke, when the fuck did you braid your hair?” O asked. Clarke felt the back of her hair and noticed Lexa still not making eye contact with anyone.  
“Uh, like at some point in the film, I’m not sure.”

“It’s quite the braid Clarke,” Anya said. “You’ll have to show me how you done it.” Anya knew. Of course she did, she knows freaking everything.

“Uh, I mean yeah sure, sure thing,” Clarke stuttered. Lexa swung one leg over Clarke’s head and stood up asking where the bathroom is. “Up the stairs and it will be the door right in front of you as you get up there.” Lexa made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom. She ran the water and splashed some on her face, she was beginning to feel too over whelmed downstairs.  
“Just keep it cool Lexa, it’s been a day you’re already acting like a damn fool,” she murmured to herself. Lexa groaned and pressed her head to the cool mirror in front of her. “Worst crush ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no schedule for this, I'm sorry


	5. Let's just get to know each other slow and easily

Lexa came back down from the toilet to the group chatting whilst playing music in the background. “ . . . And that’s when Octavia shoved her foot so far up there we thought it would never come back out.” As Raven spoke Lexa was almost glad she didn’t catch what they were talking about, especially with Anya’s disgusted yet amused face and Lincoln’s laughter. She sat back down behind Clarke in the armchair, stretching her legs out either side of Clarke.

“You good?” Clarke asked. 

“Totally,” she replied. At that, Clarke’s phone began to vibrate. In instinct Lexa looked over to the noise with Clarke and saw the name Finn light up on the screen, she glanced to Clarke and her face had gone cold. Clarke let out a harsh sigh and hung up her phone tossing it to Raven who showed Octavia who the missed call was from. The three seemed to be communicating mentally asking Clarke if she was okay. Lexa used her index finger and lightly brushed Clarke’s shoulder to get her attention. “You good?”

“Totally,” Clarke said mimicking Lexa.

A few hours later after chatting and laughing, they all decided it was time for bed. Lincoln kissed them all on the cheek and walked back with Anya who let out a hearty “Bye” that made Lexa smile. Octavia linked her arms with Raven and skipped out to Raven’s car, some would call them lazy as they live just down the street, others would say they’re just being safe because you never know what is round the corner. Lexa picked up the remaining pizza boxes and walked into the kitchen behind Clarke who was carrying the glasses out. “Where shall I put these?” Lexa asked. In a few years time, if you asked how high Clarke jumped in shock she’d say at least 4 feet. One glass flew from her hand and smashed on the floor. The noise was loud and Lexa covered her ears before realising what happened. “I am so sorry!”

“Lex, it’s fine I’m just proper jumpy.” Clarke laughed at the situation but Lexa looked horrified. 

“Clarke I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. I didn’t realise you didn’t realise that I was still here helping, I’m so sorry,” Lexa rambled.

“Lexa, Lexa, breathe and look at me. We’ll get a brush and wipe it up, it’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Clarke said calmly. Lexa nodded and proceeded to help Clarke clean it up. It took them a couple of minutes and the place was tidy. “See, all good.” Lexa smiled at Clarke.

“Sorry for being so tense about that,” she apologised again. Clarke stepped closer to her.

“You don’t need to worry about it.” Lexa inhaled at the closeness of Clarke and her eyes flicked to her lips. Clarke opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening.

“PRINCESS SUNSHINE YOU UP?” Jake yelled, Clarke dropped her and Lexa swallowed four times in nervousness. Him and Abby walked into the kitchen. “Oh hey Lexa! It’s great to see you.”

“And you Mr. Griffin.” Jake turned to his wife who was smiling.

“I’m old aren’t I?” He asked.

“No dear, you’re still that 19 year old man I met. You don’t even have one grey hair,” Abby replied before turning to Clarke and Lexa in a stage whisper, “He’s got hundreds.” Abby and Jake laughed at their joke, exclaiming that they’re going to get ready for bed. Clarke and Lexa smiled at the antics of Abby and Jake.

“Okay, I’ll be off. I’ll see you soon, Clarke.” Lexa waved at Clarke as she left, hearing Clarke’s little “bye Lex” as she left.

As she got home Lincoln was seemingly already in bed but Anya was sat on the sofa. Lexa slowly shut the door and frowned in confusion. “Hey Ahn . . .?”

“Remember what dad said about love, when mum died?” Lexa tensed her jaw and straightened her posture. They don’t talk about their parents; they haven’t in a long time, too long. The sisters don’t do emotions, not when they’ve seen each other break so many times in their short lives. Feeling yourself being in pain is enough, seeing someone you love in pain is even worse. “Do you remember Lex?” She said again, more softly.

“Yes,” Lexa whispered.

“What did he use to say Lex?”

“That love is weakness.” Anya walked up to Lexa and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

“Don’t listen to him, little girl.” Anya silently walked back to her room leaving Lexa stood in the living room; holding her head up and breathing heavily to stop any tears that might fall.

Lexa didn’t mean to sleep till 12:30 the next morning, or afternoon. She not even sure what caused her to do so. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and sorting out her hair. She threw on some baggy shorts and a tight sports t-shirt and went outside for her morning jog. She wasn’t happy because she had to run pass people at this time of day, the park down their road wasn’t overly busy but it was busy enough. As Lexa got onto the running path she saw two familiar figures in front of her. One was Raven, not even breaking a sweat, yelling to what seems to be Clarke with hands on her hips and her head down, telling her to “HURRY THE FUCK UP WE’VE ONLY BEEN RUNNING FOR 20 MINUTES.”Raven ran ahead and Clarke stumbled to keep going. Her face was flushed red and was putting her middle finger up to Raven who was getting smaller in the distance. She picked her head up to keep going but tripped over, falling on her front. Lexa sprinted the few yards to get to her. She put her hands under Clarke’s arms and pulled her up, grinning. “A good solider never leaves a man behind,” Lexa said in a deep voice, smirking and then she carried on running at a quick pace. Clarke smiled looking at her as she ran onwards.

“Did that girl just quote Toy Story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying :)


	6. Take my hand, let's hit the floor

Lexa caught up to Raven in roughly 17 seconds with a sprint and tapped her on the shoulder running beside her. “JESUS FUCK!” Raven exclaimed, her left foot slamming into her right one in shock and she came tumbling down in front of Lexa who looked at her new friend in shock.

“Oh my God Raven I’m so sorry,” Lexa said attempting to hide her laughter, but it didn’t help as she began to cackle. 

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up,” Raven said smirking holding her hand out to Lexa to pull her up. “I’m glad my pain amuses you, Woods.” 

“Call me a sadist,” she joked. The girls heard heavy footing and panting coming up behind them. They turned to see Clarke waving arms, gasping for air and she bends over with her hands on her knees in front of them.

“How about we take a break,” Clarke said slowly through each breath. Raven laughed and mentioned a coffee shop which is a ten minute walk from where they were. “Join us, Lex? We can have lunch”

“Oh, I don’t know, I’ve only been running for a few minutes.”

“You can miss your afternoon run for one day surely,” Raven asked.

“It should be morning run, and I don’t know. I guess, I mean I haven’t eaten yet.” Clarke smiled wildly when Lexa agreed, Lexa began to blush when she realised she had been looking at her for a little too long and shook herself out of it. “Lead the way.” 

Lexa and Raven began the walk together, talking about each other’s running schedules whilst Clarke was behind them, looking around the park thinking how beautiful it was at night. She decided at some point in the week she’d come out and take a few pictures. Clarke looked towards the other girls in front of her and realised that Lexa was wearing some pretty tight fitting sportswear. Clarke likes to think of herself as a respectable lady and immediately tore her eyes away to look up to the sky not realising her friends had stopped and proceeded to walk right into the back of Lexa sending them both to the ground at the exit to the park. When Lexa felt them falling she had grabbed Clarke’s arms and spun them to ensure Clarke would miss the impact of the ground, unfortunately it meant that she had it and the feeling of Clarke’s body slamming on top of her. She groaned in slight pain as Raven laughed to the side of them.

“I know Karma and we’re best friends by the way,” Raven said cockily. Clarke was essentially straddling Lexa and had never felt so embarrassed in her life, she leapt up and took hold of Lexa’s hands bringing her up as well.

“I am so sorry Lexa,” Clarke said tucking her head into herself.

“Don’t worry about it Clarke, it’ll be a fun story to tell in the future,” Lexa winked, stretching the pain away from her back, she took off her jacket which revealed a black tank top, outlined with a grey streak. As they got closer to the cafe Clarke got closer to Lexa’s back. After totally not trying to check out Lexa’s back muscles she noticed some markings on her back. From what she could see it was some beautifully drawn patterns creating, what she guessed, something much bigger and much more beautiful. 

 

Half way through their coffee after they’d eaten Raven got up saying she had to be in work for 2:30 and took off leaving Lexa and Clarke alone. There was a small uncomfortable silence before Lexa spoke up. “So photography, that’ cool.”

“Yeah, I uh, I love it. I just wish my parents would love it as much as I do.”

“What do your parents do?”

“Mum is a surgeon and Dad is a mechanic,” Clarke explained. “So I know you’re a firefighter, what do your parents do?” Clarke noticed Lexa’s jaw clench and wondered if that was the wrong question to ask.

“Why photography?” Lexa asked completely ignoring Clarke’s question. Clarke was curious about the deflection but did not want to make Lexa uncomfortable, she knows the feeling.

“You ever have those moments when you want time to stop? When you want the world to cease existing and you just want to look at everything around you and the people around you and take it in because we all know full well time flies by so fast that we won’t have eternity to look at it. Taking pictures of it, freezing that moment, allows that extra time to look. That extra moment isn’t eternity and that picture won’t last forever, but it’s enough.” Clarke finished talking and looked down at her hands, ashamed that she allowed herself get so into it. Lexa couldn’t say anything. Lexa wished she had those extra moments with certain people in her life and everyday it eats her alive that she hasn’t got them. “Say something,” Clarke whispered. Lexa had been staring at her for a minute in silence. After a pause she spoke.

“That alone should be reason for your parents to support you.” Lexa’s jaw was tight and it slowly moved left to right. Lexa’s phone then rang and she pulled it from her pocket. “I’m really sorry Clarke but that was the fire department, it’s a suspected arson, they need all hands on deck.” Lexa’s eyes showed she really didn’t want to leave Clarke but Clarke stood up with Lexa waving her hands saying it’s alright. Lexa grabbed her jacket and began to rush out of the cafe before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Clarke pulled her into a quick hug. 

“Be careful,” she whispered in her hair. Lexa pulled back smiling.

“I always am.” She winked and with that she was gone leaving a flustered Clarke.

 

A few hours later Lexa slammed her gloves onto the bench in the changing rooms in anger. “Lexa you have got to calm down,” Echo said keeping her distance from her colleague. She wasn’t scared of Lexa, but she was known to get angry. Her anger clouds over any good judgement she has and it’s gotten her into trouble more than once. Echo watches Lexa pick up her metal water bottle and throw it at the wall in rage.

“They didn’t catch him. Again!” Lexa sneered. “This is his 5th one, why haven’t they caught him; can they not do their damn fucking jobs?”

“They’re trying. Lexa, we all know these things are hard for you but you need to calm down. Go downstairs, punch the bag and breathe.” Lexa’s nostrils were flared and her eyes wide. She stormed pass Echo to the punching bad. 

Lexa took off her top to leave her in her sports bra and some grey joggers. She began letting her anger out on the bag, screaming and yelling as she pounded into it. Sweat dripped down her forehead, angry tears left her eyes and blood smothered the tops of her knuckles. Letting out a breath of air she stopped and slid to the floor panting. She wiped her face of sweat and tears, got up and headed home. 

As she got in she slammed the door to be met with Anya, Lincoln, Clarke, Octavia and Raven. “Hey,” she mumbled and walked to her room, shutting the door.  
“Damn,” Octavia said. “Is she like not a night person or something.”

“Long day maybe,” Lincoln prompted.

“It’s been maybe a 7or 8 hours since she was called out,” Anya said, worried about her sister.

“Hold on guys,” Clarke said and made her way to Lexa’s door.

“Clarke wait,” Anya said. “Sometimes when she’s angry she says things she doesn’t mean but knows it will hurt, just if you go in there don’t take anything to heart.” Clarke was relieved that Anya didn’t stop her going in which is what she thought was going to happen. She nodded to Anya. She went up stairs and softly knocked on Lexa’s door.

“Go away.” Clarke sighed.

“Lex, it’s me, you don’t have to say anything but just let me come in and wrap your knuckles.”

“You aren’t your mum, you wouldn’t know how.” Okay, ouch. That stung but Clarke still opened the door anyway to see Lexa led on her bed with sore hands.

“I’m not but I did do 6 months of first aid training so I know what I’m doing.” Lexa grumbled a small fine and Clarke got up to get the med kit they kept in the bathroom and got to work, gently placing a bandage around Lexa’s knuckles. After she finished, she got up and headed to the door leaving Lexa in peace. 

“Clarke,” Lexa said quietly.

“Yes Lexa?”

“You’re better than your mum.” Clarke chuckled and closed the door walking back downstairs to Anya in the kitchen who looked at her expectedly.

“She’s okay.”

“Just okay?” Anya asked

“She’s perfect, Anya.” Clarke said, hoping Anya wouldn’t see through her double meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is okay, however it was written with a cat sat on the keyboard so any mistakes, blame him! :)


	7. Shake our bodies to the music

A week later Clarke was back in her kitchen. It was early, well early-ish. It was Clarke’s early. Once again she was bouncing around in her jersey with songs blasting from the radio. She heard a knock at the door and skidded over before swinging it open with a smile. Lexa stepped back slightly in surprise. “Lex! It’s like real early what are you doing here?”

“It’s 12:30, Clarke,” Lexa replied.

“Are you okay?”

“What? Oh yeah, no yeah I’m fine,” she stuttered. “I was uh, well I was just wondering when we were with Raven and she left and it was just us but I had to go and then that thing happened then I was really rude and all, well I just wanted to know if perhaps you wanted to like finish it? Not the rude thing the cafe thing.” Clarke watched her ramble with a smile leaning on her door frame.

“You like to ramble don’t you?” Lexa began to blush.

“Half of my family is Irish; we don’t use one word when seven will do.” Clarke laughed and shook her head slightly out of disbelief in how incredible one person could be.

“That’s why you got that little accent twang when you talk.” Lexa nodded still smiling. “How about tonight, I have a lot of editing for my boss, so will 6 be okay?”

“Yeah 6 sounds super, super great.” Lexa frowned at herself, _super?_

“I’ll see you then Supergirl.” Lexa shyly smiled and ducked her head in embarrassment and walked back home.

Anya was sat on the sofa watching The Flash when Lexa walked in, closing the door quietly. She walked over to Anya and gently sat down next to her taking some of the blanket that was on Anya’s lap and bringing over to hers. “Where’s Lincoln?”

“I think he’s with Octavia, she needed to go shopping and dragged him along,” Anya answered.

“You say dragged but I’m sure he went willingly.” Anya tilted her head slightly to the side in agreement and went back to The Flash. “Anya?” Anya groaned and paused the TV.

“I love you, Lexa but Barry Allen is more important right now, unless you’re dying spill it.” 

“I kinda asked Clarke out.” Lexa couldn’t help but feel like a 12 year old with a crush. Anya took a deep breath as if she was trying to calm herself, confusing Lexa. “Ahn?”

“Thank fuck!” she exclaimed happily. “Sorry, but I’m really glad you’ve stopped listening to the whole love is weakness thing. You took your time to.”

“It’s just dad-,”

“I know. But he wasn’t just filled with sadness when mum went, he was filled with rage, which led him to his own demise. He let everything take over, he acted out of spite in a way.”

“Which was justifiable.”

“I’m not saying it wasn’t.” The girls fell silent. “I’m happy, you haven’t known this girl for long and I can already see how much you like her. Just don’t be stupid like normal and keep stuff from her.”

“We haven’t even been anywhere yet, you’re acting as if we’ll get married,” Lexa huffed out.

“I’m just saying little one, whether or not this gets serious, at the moment she’s basically your best friend.”

“Lincoln is.”

“Lincoln is much more of a brother and you know that.”

“Yeah . . .”

 

“Not being funny, Clarke but I was with Wick, why did you pull me away?” Raven asked walking through the door and throwing her bag down by the shoes.

“Well for one if I had known you were with him I’d have pulled you away quicker.” Wick was a dick. “But I think I’m going on a date with Lexa in 1 hour and 23 minutes.”

“YAS! I knew she had the hots for you, when did she ask?”

“At like 12 today.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you get me round earlier?”

“Because-,”

“This better be good, Clarkey, I had to cut my time with Lincoln short.” Raven jumped up and pulled Octavia to the sofa pushing her onto it. “What the hell, Raven?”

“She has a date with Lexa!” Octavia jumped up and pulled Raven into a hug, both of them jumping around.

“You know like I am the one going on the date not Raven?” Clarke said to Octavia.

“Yeah but like, we’re probably more excited about that than both you and Lexa, Octavia responded.

“Yeah like you mentioned that you’d invited Lexa around and gave her the movie choice and it BAM,” Raven yelled scaring Clarke. “They’re getting married.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I shouldn’t have got you guys round.”

“Yes you should. Now sit and tell us what happened, how you felt, the weather, the temperature all of it.”

“She literally said a sentence or two, O.”

“Just talk.”

 

Lexa rang the doorbell dead on 6. Her skinny black jeans fitted tightly round her waist, they were accompanied by a pair of black lace up ankle boots, a plain white V-neck t-shirt and a leather jacket. Lexa tried to keep her nerves down by breathing steadily in and out, needless to say it didn’t work. Lexa furrowed her eyebrows when she heard some commotion inside Clarke’s house.

_“Ow ow ow what the hell!”_

_“Why are you even trying to answer-,”_

_“We can do the friend talk!”_

_“NO, that too deep too quick.”_

_“OW RAVEN!”_

_“Oh please I literally just touched you.”_

_“Quit being a baby.”_

_“I will LITERALLY KILL YOU-“_ The door swung open and Lexa saw a smiling Octavia with Clarke basically on top of Raven who was laughing. Clarke’s head shot up and she got to her feet in record time. At first Lexa didn’t question what was going on in the house because she was too focused on how good Clarke looked. She was wearing some black jeans along with a low cut, blue top and a black blazer.

“Should I ask?” Lexa says after she comes back to reality. Clarke shakes her head and smiles to Lexa, taking in how beautiful she looked. “Shall we?” Lexa held out her arm and Clarke looped her arm through.

“Don’t break anything you two.” Raven just smirked and Octavia saluted to the two girls walking out the garden. 

It was winter, so it was cold and dark already. They began walking in a comfortable silence, stepping in time. “Wanna play a game?” Clarke says breaking the silence.

“Always,” Lexa grinned.

“Don’t step on the cracks in the ground.” Lexa rolled her eyes at the simple game and started taking longer strides to avoid any gap in the concrete. “But we can nudge each other into them,” Clarke whispered and then push Lexa to the side. Lexa narrowly escaped three cracks by essentially break dancing her way over them.

“That’s hardly fair, you didn’t tell me,” Lexa laughed

“I have now.” Lexa hopped over to where Clarke was focusing on not stepping on the cracks. Lexa snuck up behind her and lifted her up by snaking her hands around Clarke’s waist resulting in a yelp escaping Clarke’s mouth. Lexa walked her over to a large gap in the concrete. “LEX NO!” Clarke yelled giggling, gently kicking her legs to avoid it. Lexa just laughed and carefully dropped Clarke right onto the crack.

“Ha! I win,” Lexa exclaimed dancing slightly around Clarke who was trying to fight off a smile by frowning, it wasn’t working, Lexa was just too damn cute. Lexa stopped wiggling about and looked at Clarke in the eye. “I don’t lose anything by the way,” she said raising her eyebrow slightly.

“Yes, Commander,” Clarke said almost huskily. Lexa smirked and kept walking to their destination before almost falling flat on her face as Clarke leapt onto her back, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and legs around her waist. Lexa supported Clarke’s body weight by placing her hands under Clarke’s legs and shimmying her up. “I lost so you get to carry me now.”

“Hold on, that’s what happens when you lose?” Clarke hummed in response. “Well what do I get due to the fact that I won then?”

“We’ll see.” Lexa swallowed roughly at the teasing tone in Clarke’s voice and kept walking. She felt comfortable around Clarke. Lexa had always found it hard to feel safe around people, Lincoln and Anya had always been the only in her life after the accident, but now Clarke and Octavia and Raven were there. And Clarke felt like everything Lexa was missing, which scared her to the moon and back. Feeling so strongly for someone and not knowing them for long made Lexa want to run away and never talk to anyone again. But here she was, smiling as Clarke made comments from Lexa’s back about the scenery they were passing as if it were the Olympics, and she felt everything that was drowning her be pulled off of her shoulders as Clarke deepened her voice, making a show out of two squirrels following each other, pretending they were in the 100m race. “AANNNDDD number 2 wins, what a show. That bushy tail must really be the secret!” Lexa laughed and tightened her grip around Clarke’s legs, making sure she wouldn’t fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long :( and im not sure how great this is but it was fun to write so hopefully you might like it


	8. Maybe then you'll score.

Lexa let Clarke off her back when they got to a small diner on the corner of a road. Her hand found the way to the back of her neck and rubbed it in nervousness. “So I know this isn’t exactly Jamie Oliver’s, but this place is real good and fairly cheap.” Clarke smiled at Lexa and grabbed her hand as they walked in and were shown to their table.

“Did you live in the area before you guys moved next to us then because you seem to know your way around?” Clarke asked pouring some water for them both.

“Uh yeah, we lived about an hour walk away from the park so yeah,” she replied. Lexa wanted to move the conversation quickly on before Clarke asked about her parents, she knew she was curious. “What you thinking of having then?”

“Okay, so the problem is the spaghetti sounds really good, but a rule of dating is that you never order it because it’s messy and makes you look gross.” Lexa looked amusedly at Clarke with a little lopsided grin gracing her face.

“I actually thought that sounded pretty good as well, so why don’t we order it together so we can both look gross, although I must say, you never could.” Clarke blushed and ducked her head smiling.

“Have we decided what we’d like?” The waiter said lively. 

 

Half way through the dinner, Clarke was telling Lexa about the time she fell out a window, “I just don’t understand how that happened.”

“Listen, when you’ve had to basically live with Octavia and Raven your whole life, you’d pretend to jump out a window.”

“And proceed to trip?”

“So O and Raven has to hold my ankles whilst I used all my core body strength to pull myself up, yes.”

“Surely you can’t be serious,” Lexa laughed imagining the scene in her head.

“Oh I am, and please don’t call me Shirley, it’s Clarke,” she grinned. Lexa belted out a laugh, forgetting there was anyone else in the diner making Clarke’s smile even wider. It was soon ruined by Lexa phone buzzing which made Lexa grit her teeth. 

“Clarke I am so sorry.” Clarke shook her head and reached over to grasp Lexa’s hand.

“It’s okay, answer the phone, Lex.” Lexa picked up the phone and Clarke saw her eyes widen. She reached into her pocket and pulled out £40 to pay for the food and quickly got up beckoning Clarke to following. Lexa put the phone down and beckoned a taxi that coincidently happened to be pulling up by the diner. “Lexa what’s wrong?” Lexa yelled the address to the fire station to the driver and he was off in a shot.

“There’s been a fire Clarke.”

“Why are you panicking so much?”

“Clarke it’s your house.” Clarke sharp intake of breath put a chill through Lexa as she threw money at the driver and raced to get her uniform on.

 

They both arrived at the house where it was clear the fire was coming from the kitchen, the other firefighters were doing well at containing the fire within the kitchen, Clarke ran to her dad who were sat in the back of an ambulance, coughing but fine and saw her mum helping the paramedics. “We’re just trying to put it out currently,” the Lieutenant said to Lexa. She nodded and got to work along with the others and Echo. As Lexa got closer to the fire she saw a figure stumbling from the house and ran forward to catch Octavia before she hit the floor. 

“Hey! Help!” she yelled as the smoke began moving through the house and dragging Octavia away. Three paramedics ran over and took Octavia to an ambulance, not before she weakly grabbed Lexa’s wrist and muttered ‘Raven’ hoarsely. Lexa ran to her Lieutenant. “Sir! There’s someone still in there, you have to let me go in!”

“Woods, we can’t,” he yelled over the noise. “Not yet, I’m sorry.”

“She could die, that’s my friend! What if I were to go in and you happened to turn your back?”

“You’d have to fill out an accident form and could be dismissed from your job, Woods.” He paused and looked at Lexa who’s eyes were full of desperation. “But I can go in with you. People! Keep working on that fire and stay clear of the door, Woods and I are going in!” The Lieutenant looked to Lexa and nodded and they ran in together after securing their equipment. “Woods,” he said over the intercom. “I’m going to be your eyes, go get her and come straight back out. I’ll lead you to the door.” Lexa ran into the kitchen, heat over whelming her and smoke getting into her helmet. She spotted Raven on the floor collapsed, out of stupidity and care for Raven she took off her oxygen mask and placed it over Raven’s face who gasped and began to breathe heavily after realising she could. Lexa lifted her over her shoulder with ease.

“Sir I need that light,” she shouted. A light guided her out of the kitchen and into the living room which was still full with smoke. She ran out of the building with Raven behind the Lieutenant and passed her to him when she got out. As she walked away her head got light and her vision began to blur, she saw Clarke’s blurry figure reach her and she dropped to her knees.

“MUM!” Lexa heard Clarke yell. Before she knew it Abby was kneeling in front of her. 

“Clarke, honey, take the jacket off, she needs to breathe some fresh air, it's okay she'll be fine . . .” Abby’s voice seemed to drift off as Lexa felt her eyes close.

 

Clarke was sat by Lexa’s hospital bed for the past few hours since she passed out, hearing the incessant beeping of her heart machine. Lexa began to stir and Clarke stood up. “Hey Sleeping Beauty.” Lexa grunted in response. “You’re going to have a sore throat because that was a lot of smoke you breathed in but you’re fine.

“I know,” Lexa croaked. “I always am.” Clarke rolled her eyes smiling. “How’s Raven.”

“She’s like you actually, too much smoke inhaled but good. She woke up a while ago so she’s getting out of here, she’s just getting a check up.”

“And Octavia?”

“All good, everyone is. Anya and Lincoln are here but they’re eating with Octavia at the moment. You’re Lieutenant also wants to talk to you, like as soon as you’re up.”

“Bring him in, I knew that he would.”

“I’ll go get him and sit outside.” Clarke walked out and the Lieutenant replaced her, walking in with his head high.

“You took your damn mask off Woods! You know how much trouble you could be in right now!” He said sternly. Lexa looked down to her hands like she was a little girl getting scolded by.

“I’m sorry Sir, it won’t happen again.”

“How do I know that?” he demanded.

“She was my friend Gustus! It’s different! You know that, you done it for dad!” Gustus went quiet. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he said. “You’re right, it’s always different with family and friends. I was just worried about you, Lexa.”

“Don’t be,” she said shortly. Gustus sighed. “Tell me something though.” Gustus nodded. “Was it him again, is he going for people now?” Gustus stayed quiet which was all Lexa needed. She growled in anger and clenched her fist attempting to control herself. 

“Calm down Lexa, we’ll find him. We won’t let another arsonist get away with targeting people.” He laid a hand on Lexa’s shoulder but she shrugged it off. “I’ll leave you to it, but you’ll have to fill out a report on this.”

“I know. Thank you for coming in with me.”

“I’ll see you soon little lex.”

“Bye.” Lexa’s head feel back onto the pillow with a sigh. He’s the only family she has left besides Anya but still pushes him away. He looks too much like her dad. As soon as she closes her eyes she hears voices walk in.

“My hero,” Raven says dramatically swooning. “Isn’t this when we kiss and get married after you almost die but somehow recover?”

“I wasn’t dying and wasn’t even close to dying either.” 

“Can we still get married?” 

“Can we get married to because not to be funny but you picked that one up like no trouble, I can imagine those abs you’re rocking under your clothes,” Octavia smirked.

“Don’t think you two have a free show to them,” Anya said joining in the banter.

“Clarke, probably does though,” Raven whispered to Octavia but making sure they could all hear. Clarke slapped Raven on the back of the head. “Excuse me, I like just died.”

“You’ve hardly got a scratch on ya!” Octavia exclaimed. The others started bickering and laughing with each other whilst Lexa held out her hand to Clarke and pulled her closer.

“Can we talk at some point?” she whispered

“Of course, you’re not breaking up with me before we’ve even finished our first date are you?” Clarke joked making Lexa smile.

“Can’t get rid of me that quickly, there’s just some stuff you should know before . . . you know.”

“Before what?”

“I don’t know, before knowing whether or not you want to keep this going. I have a lot of baggage,” Lexa chuckled.

“You could’ve murdered a man and I’d still want you. Still want to date you that is, not want you like want you but not that I’m saying I wouldn’t want you like that but I meant-,”

“Clarke!”

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

“Come to mine, tomorrow evening, Lincoln and Anya are out. We’ll have movies, popcorn and full fat coke and I can tell you some things. And we will not get interrupted this time.”

“We can share our stories.” 

“Okay,” Lexa smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Ray, O, I’m going to Lexa’s tomorrow because she’s home alone-,”

“Is she?” “I didn’t know that.” Both Lincoln and Anya said at the same looking at a sheepish Lexa who had pleading eyes. “Oh!” Lincoln exclaimed. “We have that . . .”

“Yeah that, you know, that thing we planned last week,” Anya finished.

“Yeah . . . with the whole like . . .”

“Yeah.” Clarke narrowed her eyes at the two but just brushed it off.

“But mum and dad will obviously still be cool with you guys eating round there so I’ll just come home later,” Clarke explained.

“Unless you score, then just don’t come home,” Raven winked to a blushing Lexa who was also trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone suddenly.

“Don’t defile my little sister, Griffin,” Anya said glaring at Clarke who shrunk a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this lowkey sucks but bear with me


	9. So come on baby, wont you show some class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this lexa telling her story, its not graphic but ill just say ahead of time that it mentions death

Clarke got to Lexa’s door as Anya and Lincoln were walking out muttering, what seemed like ‘well where the hell are we meant to go?’ but Clarke couldn’t be sure. She offered them a quick, polite good evening and stepped into Lexa’s house. She was sat on the sofa with a blanket draped around her shoulders and smiling at the TV. Clarke quietly closed the door and looked at Lexa with a soft grin gracing her face. “Hi pretty.” Lexa’s head sharply turned to the door, Clarke could see her flight or fight response begin to kick in till she realised who it was and she relaxed. Clarke let out a little laughed and walked over to Lexa, lifting the blanket off of her and getting under it. 

“If you weren’t you I would’ve ripped your head off,” Lexa said softly making Clarke laugh again.

“What if it was Octavia and Raven?”

“I would’ve ripped their heads off,” Lexa joked which earned her a hit on the shoulder. Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder and search for her hand under the blanket before grasping it and puling it into her own lap. 

Clarke was fairly nervous for tonight. She knew Lexa wanted to tell her story to her and Clarke was excited to learn more about Lexa, but she had an aching feeling in the back of her head that Lexa will shut down on her. She saw how she reacted to the Lieutenant coming to the hospital and she saw how she closed up when Clarke mentioned her parents. Clarke felt Lexa move as she sat forward and turned off the TV. Clarke turned to her confused. “Sorry I couldn’t hear it over your thinking so . . .” Lexa smiled gently at her. Clarke sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re nervous,” Lexa stated

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“I’m not completely sure.”

“When I said I’ll tell you my story, I’m not some sort of drug gang leader.” Clarke let out a breathy laugh.

“I know I know, it’s just your previous life seems serious and tough and I just want to make sure you’re telling me because you’re ready and not because you feel you have to.” Lexa looked at Clarke lovingly and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips.

“Get comfy; it might be a long story.” Clarke took the blanket off Lexa and made her sit up leaning against the arm of the sofa, stretching her legs across it. She moved one leg off the sofa so she could sit between Lexa’s legs. Clarke pulled the blanket back up and Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. “Both my mother and father are dead.”

“Wow, going in deep.”

“Yeah. So Anya and I were happy kids, your movie type kids, I mean well the whole family was. We were all really close and we didn’t have any issues. Dad, uh his name was Ryder, he was a firefighter and a damn good one.” Lexa chuckled at the memory of her dad getting a medal for his bravery but tripping on his way up. “He was a good dad for a long time, he was stupid and funny and would look at Anya, my mum and I as if there was nothing else in the world. He was my hero, I had always told him that when I’m old enough I’ll become a fighter just like him and Uncle Gustus. He called me his little warrior.”

“I can see that, little 5 year old Lexa, putting on war paint or something,” Clarke said. She could feel Lexa smile.

“I used my mum’s make up to do it.” Clarke laughed again, pictured a little Lexa. “When we were younger Anya and I shared a room because I hated, or well hate the dark. I was um, I was 12 and Anya 14 when I woke up to her shaking me. There was smoke filling the room and I was so scared but Anya stayed calm, she stayed calm for me. She didn’t bother looking for where the fire was, just called 999 and got us both out the window, she twisted her ankle and I fractured my wrist but we were safe.”

Clarke began to run circles around Lexa’s wrist as if she was trying to heal the wound that was no longer there. The touch was so soft and loving that Lexa almost lost her place in the story.

“The fire crew got there whilst I was fighting Anya to get back inside for mum and dad, they helped her and pulled me away, trying to calm me down. It wasn’t for 15 minutes, which, well it felt like hours, that my dad came out thrashing in the arms of I think like three men. I can’t be sure but he was yelling. Clarke, I dream of that yell, it was pure pain and my heart broke. Mum wasn’t out. Dad screamed at Uncle Gustus until he went back in for his sister-in-law, for mum. He went back in for dad, to save him from losing his wife, something that had happened to Gutus already.” Lexa paused, Clarke could tell it were her emotions beginning to over whelm her.

“Lexa, darling, take your time. I’m here.”

“He came back out with someone in his arms, lifeless and placed her on the ground outside of our burning house. I ran and boy did I run to them, I punch someone just so I could get there and I- I couldn’t even recognise her. I couldn’t even see my own mother in her face! I cried and I cried until my throat was burning and until I threw up. I don’t remember much after that, I don’t remember her funeral, just nothing. Although I noticed a change when I was 16, dad was angry, he was always so angry. He’d yell and Anya and I, he’d drink, he wouldn’t make us laugh anymore. I think I missed him more then than I do now. Anya had to do everything for us and her job at the same time. We had a tiny apartment, no memories of mum there. All dad used to tell me was that love was weakness, and I believed him.”

“Believed?” Clarke asked. She felt Lexa’s arms tighten around her waist.

“Past tense. We knew it was arson, and the person who’d done it hadn’t been caught and continued to do it. Dad would constantly go on the calls, he shouldn’t have and Gustus should not have let him. But one day he got a call and went out and heard the arsonist was still in the house. Dad didn’t think and just let his fury control him and ran in to get his revenge before the arsonist could get away. I mean I guess it worked, they both burned to death in there,” Lexa said bitterly.

“Oh god,” Clarke whispered.

“Anya was 19, I was 17 and we were orphans, Anya became my legal guardian, she had a lot of money as she was going far with her career but I wanted to help her out so I went to the one place I knew I’d belong.”

“The fire station.”

“You see Clarke, after I lost mum and dad, I was an awful person. I was violent and just all round nasty to everyone but Anya.”

“Lexa everyone deals with grief in their own way,” Clarke tried to reason.

“I almost beat a man to death.” At this Clarke stayed quiet. “Anyone who mentioned my parents I would get angry at. I’ve always had anger problems but this really brought them out. So yeah, anyway, now here we are. Me 19, Anya 21 with our own house and no parents.”

“That night when you came home late . . .?”

“We’re dealing with an arsonist as your house now knows. I lost it at the station. Luna told me to go and get my anger out but it didn’t work so I came home and took it out on you. And I’m still sorry for that.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.”

“You’re right, it’s not, but it is what it is.” Lexa didn’t say anything. “Where was Lincoln through this?”

“He was always there for us, he felt like a brother. I am in a debt to him and Anya that I could never repay. Without them we’d be homeless, well I would. Or maybe in jail.” Clarke finally turned to Lexa whose eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face, her voice was so strong that without looking at her you wouldn’t know how much pain she was in.

“You’re so brave Lexa, you don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“My anger scares you doesn’t it?” Lexa asked in a small voice.

“I’m not scared, you’ll never hurt me but I’m scared you’ll destroy yourself with guilt because of it.” Clarke lifted her hand and brushed the tears that were still falling from Lexa’s eyes. They looked at each other for a while, not moving, just looking, Clarke silently saying I’ll always be here for you and Lexa silently thanking her.

“So that’s my story.” Lexa chuckled awkwardly and Clarke turned back around snuggling back into Lexa. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask me anything.”

“Who is Finn?” Clarke exhaled deeply and grabbed Lexa’s hands.

“Guess it’s my turn for show and tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the wait, exams are a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have free lessons and can't focus on studying. This is a hit and miss, hopefully I'll carry on writing this but who knows.   
> find me on tumblr at wellpuffmycream


End file.
